Pokemon: Warrior!
by Silent Devil
Summary: MayBrendan Ash finished his journey along with Misty, May, and Max. Along the way they met a boy that only May and Max will know PREVIEW "My name is Brendan" said Brendan to ash. He frown "Where's May?" Ash and Misty looked at him "Kidnap"


Me: This is called "Pokemon Warrior"   
  
Lizzie: It's a may/brendan and Ash/Misty  
  
Kai: You have to read it since we are not very good with Summary  
  
Thomas: Yeah, Four people with a fanfic ha!  
  
Others: Shut up Thomas now let's start!  
  
'...' thinking  
  
"..." talking  
  
-....- Pokemon talking  
  
*....* Places   
  
Summary (You didn't think we would give it to you?): May, Max, Ash, and Misty (Brock is not here) finishes their journey but they saw a mysterious pokemon. Along the way, a boy, that only May and Max would know, seem to have one of the mysterious pokemon. What a journey!  
  
*Brendan's Pokemon*  
  
Swampert-Kip, Alakazam-Eli, Mightyena-Poochy, Metagross-Bell, Salamence-Baggy, Altaria-Blue (boy)  
  
*May's Pokemon*  
  
Blaziken-Chicky, Altaria-Swabby (girl) , Beautifly-Beauty, Linoone-Goon, Swellow-Tail, Gardevor-Star  
  
Note: Wally will not be here  
  
*The Mysterious pokemon and poketrainer!*  
  
"Finish it Pikachu!" shouted Ash. Pikachu let out a thunderbolt and finish the match. Steven smirked "Good job Ash I knew you would beat me, you are the second person that had ever beaten me!" Ash and the others thought 'The second?'   
  
Silence came for two minutes then Ash said "Second? But I thought you were undefeated?" "That's true Ash but don't you watch the news? A boy had challenge me and his pokemon were spectatular! He had defeated me in less than a second, but I have a feeling you'll meet him soon Ash,"   
  
May thought 'But the only one who beat Steven is...' May let out a gasp. They looked at her "What's wrong May?" questioned Ash  
  
May shook her head "Nothing," They got out of the arena. Misty said "The boy that Steven, I wonder who it is," Max smiled and said "I know who he is!" All but May looked at him, which meant 'Who is it?' Max shouted "He's the best brother!" Ash smiled and said "I didn't know you have another brother May,"   
  
May responded "I don't, only Max," Ash said "Then Max why do you say he's your brother?" Max smirked and said "That's a secret," They all sweatdrop. Misty said "Shouldn't we go back to Littleroot town and celebrate?" They all smiled at her and said "Yeah!"   
  
As they went to the boat they saw a pokemon with a sword on his hand. Ash let out his pokedex but it said it was a Alakazam. It seem to chase someone "What is that pokemon?" said Ash. Alakazam had a sword on his hand and a green metal vest around it. It also had collar around his neck and on his legs too.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
A boy, who had beaten Steven, smirked "Soon Ash you will challenge me, Swampert!" Swampert was out of the pokeball but it look like he was yawning -What is it Brendan?- "Had a nice nap Kip?" -Yeah right! Eli was annoying me- "I'll talk to him Kip" -You better, I swear that Alakazam was suppose to peaceful- "That's not nice Kip and you're going to see Chicky soon" Swampert's head shot up -Chicky? May's Torchic?- "Nope it's a Blaziken now" -Oh wow! She's like me now! I can't wait to see her and her pokemon!- "That's all I want to tell you Kip you can go back to sleep now" Swampert nodded as he return back to his pokeball  
  
Brendan went to his home, where Little root is.  
  
*Ash and the others*  
  
-I can't wait to go back to Little root! I wonder if Kip will be there- (Blaziken) May chuckled "Don't worry Chicky Kip will be there," Ash stared at her "Who's Kip?" "Kip is a pokemon, Mudkip to be exact," "Oh you mean the pokemon that doesn't listen to you," May stuck her tounge out "But he will now since I have a Blaziken!" The other pokemon looked at Blaziken -Who's Kip?- (Altaria) -He's my best friend although he's a water pokemon- -But I thought you hate water pokemon- -Kip is an exception- Beautifly said -Does Kip have any friends?- -I hope so, I don't think Brendan would win against Steven with one pokemon- -Yeah! We arrived!- (Swellow)  
  
May breath in and out "It's been a long time since I been here," Misty said "That's true May, let's go see your mom," They went to May's house "Mom!" shouted Max. "Oh finally May, you stop travelling," "I don't think so mom, I still might be going," "Oh...but be back soon I missed you," "Don't worry we'll be home for a while now," May's mom smiled and she said "Kip is here Chicky, do you guys want to play?" Chicky nodded and dashed out the door. Misty said "What's with her?" May laughed "She can't wait to see how Kip is grown up and I can't wait to see the trainer too, Come on guys let's go," May and her pokemon dashed out the door too. Ash asked her mother "What's wrong with May?" "Don't worry, May missed her friend that's all," Ash and Misty said "Oh.."  
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
Chicky see Kip sleeping. She thought 'Nice clothes Kip' She crept slowly then she tackled him -Ahh!- shouted Kip. Chicky laughed on the floor -Who are you?!- shouted Kip. Chicky was still laughing. May's Pokemon came but only to see Chicky laughing and a Swampert getting angry. Altaria said -Chicky, you shouldn't let that pokemon mad. He's a water pokemon and he can damage you easily!- Kip looked at Altaria then Chicky. He smirked then tackle Chicky back but she pretend to be consious but May's pokemon didn't know that. May's pokemon gasp and shouted -Chicky!- Kip laughed a bit and said -Chicky get up I know you're not hurt- Chicky got up and said -Aww Kip you shouldn't let them know- They both laugh. May's pokemon looked confuse but angry. Chicky said -Guys this is Kip, but you looked different- Swampert looked at himself -Well this thing is called Pokemon battle armor another word PBA. Professor Rose created it but still a prototype- The pokemon looked at Kip. He had a metal collar around his neck and a black vest around his body. On top of his head had a spear and all of his legs have collars.   
  
Chicky said -Well it is powerful, when you tackled me it hurts- Kip smirked -I'm stronger than you now- Chicky let out her tounge and said -Not yet you have those armor so you cheated- -This armor is a training gear, I'm not suppose use any of this except the spear- -Fine, fine, where's your friends?- -I'll wake them up- Kip walked over to the sleeping pokemon and shouted in Brendan's voice -Wake up you little maggots! I thought I told you not to sleep on the job!- May's pokemon shook even Chicky. Brendan's pokemon stood up like in the army while Kip laughed out loud. Poochy, Mightyena, tackled him while Eli, Alakazam, made him fly. Kip groan -It was a joke guys! Man I wanted you to meet Chicky and her friends- Poochy looked at them and said -They aren't worth my time- Brendan's Altaria looked at May's. Blue smirked and said -Hey what's your name?- Shyly Swabby said -Swabby- -Nice name there, at least your trainer didn't name you a color- Swabby smiled. She only met her and by a sec she already like him! Brendan's pokemon had metal armor around their body  
  
Swamert-Black vest, Alakazam-Green, Altaria-Purple, Mightyena-Red, Metagross-Yellow, Salamence-Silver  
  
Altaria had a purple vest with a black collar around his neck and his legs. Altaria seems to have a rod in her cloud. Mightyena had a red vest with a silver collar on his neck and legs. Mightyena had a trident on his back. Metagross had a yellow vest and a silver collar around his neck and legs too. Metagross had a gun strapped to his back. Salamence was different, his wings was covered in black metal and his body was silver. He didn't have a collar on his neck but on his legs only. He didn't have a weapon. Just then Brendan and May came in. May stared at Brendan "Brendan why do your pokemon have armors?" "That is a training gear it's called PBA standing for Pokemon Battle Armor. If your pokemon get hurt while wearing the armor it heals automattically so it's the perfect training gear," "Cool can I have one for my pokemon?" May's pokemon looked horrified 'In that tacky color no way!' Brendan looked at the face of May's pokemon and said "I don't think your pokemon would like one," May frowned and said to her pokemon "You don't want to?" May's pokemon shook their head furiously. "So Brendan are you going to complete your journey?" "Yeah I'm going to Johenn (Uh...Johto and Hohenn together) region" May said "I guess I'll see you later," Brendan nodded slightly "See ya later," Brendan said to his pokemon "Come on guys lets go," Brendan's pokemon looked sad since they made a new friend and they wanted to stay but they are their trainer so they left. Ash said "Uh...May we have to go now," May nodded slightly "Where are we going?" "There's another region called the Johenn region and we will go tomorrow," May smiled and said "Alright!" Misty and Ash looked at May. "Just excited," (Brendan left before seeing Ash or Misty)  
  
*END*  
  
Me: Well that was good  
  
Lizzie: Short though  
  
The others nodded  
  
Me: Here's a preview  
  
"Who are you?" said Ash "My name is Brendan, Ash," Brendan frown "Where's May? and Max?" Misty said "How do you know May and Max?" "We are best friends, now tell me where they are!" "They got captured" "By who?" "Team Air"  
  
Kai: Well they have team Magma and Aqua so why not Air and Earth?  
  
Thomas: Cuz no one want to live in the air!  
  
Kai: So?  
  
Me: END! 


End file.
